Down the Rabbit Hole
by Babylon's Queen
Summary: Sakura finds herself in an alternate universe with a very different Kakashi. Dream Sequence.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form

Sakura bit her lip and watched Kakashi paced restlessly. It was hard to reconcile her laid back, and secluded old teacher with the man standing before her. Though she had been in his company for some time now, it was still difficult for Sakura to accept that this world's version of Kakashi Hatake was nothing more than a missing nin and a glorified killer in the BINGO books.

With his Akatsuki robe, and scratched out Hitai-ate, and exposed Sharingan, he looked positively lethal. Sakura knew from experience that there was a certain cool of controlled calm that Kakashi used to deceive others to hide a violent more side of him. He was ruthless, and manipulative and very, very clever. If she wasn't careful, he was going to unravel her and every secret she carried. Sakura couldn't even fathom such consequences, especially when the Akatsuki organization he was part of answered directly to Madara.

Especially when her heart was on the line.

Kakashi's mask that hid under the Akatsuki collar, and his untamed silver hair were the only familiar comforts she could find in him and they served as firm reminders of who he was in her original world and why it was impossible for her to succumb to him. His mild attempts at flirtation and seduction did nothing to help in deter her growing feelings. Sakura knew the attraction and interest was mutual had had been growing since he had first saved her life. She had to constantly remind her that even then it had been clear his actions held an agenda.

He wasn't an ally to her in this world and Sakura had to constantly remind herself of this as well.

The pinkette squirmed from where she sat on the bed and continued to watch her oblivious warden pace.

"If the Hidden Leaf's former jinjuriki is in the possession of Root then that's what they'll use to bargain with the Hyuuga clan," Kakashi muttered more to himself than to her.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, thinking of her blonde haired, blue eyed friend from her old world. She had yet to find proverbial hyde or tail of him in this new world.

So caught up in her musings, Sakura failed to notice the tension that had rose in the room.

"What did you say?" Kakashi demanded in an ever so deceitfully soft voice. Sakura realized her mistake immediately but by then it was too late. Kakashi was on her in an instant, pinning her into place where she sat with one arm on either side of her hips and staring viciously down at her with heated eyes. Instinctively Sakura looked away from his red Sharigan.

"What?" she stammered and looked desperately around the small bedroom in hopes of finding something to protect herself. Unfortunately the room was sparse and before she could take in more than the vanity and a spare chair at the foot of the bed, Kakashi was firmly gripping her chin and redirecting her attention back to him.

She knew she had slipped up as soon as she had spoken Naruto's name. As Karin, she would have no knowledge of the Hidden Leaf's history or who their Jinjuriki was. As if reading her thoughts, Kakashi asked in a low tone,

"Who are you?"

When Sakura continued to stare at him, he pushed her flat onto her back and and gripped her wrists tightly to prevent her escape. Sakura tensed and fought off the reflex to fight her way out. Kakashi was just as skilled in combat in this world as the old one, and instinctively she knew that she would have to bide her time and wait for an opening.

"Either the Uzumaki clan is in league Root, or you are not Karin Uzumaki." Kakashi's grip on her tightened to the brink of pain as he spoke and Sakura knew that she was in very real danger if she didn't find quickly a way out of this mess.

"We have spies," she gasped just as Kakashi pushed his weight down on her. Did he even realize how tantalizing his position was? His proximity was wreaking havoc on her nerves. Her mind raced as she gathered her wits, trying to block out all physical distractions.

"If the Akatsuki cannot penetrate Root's ranks, I highly doubt the Uzumaki clan can," he retorted. Sakura struggled briefly, using the show to discreetly scan his chakra. Recalling the new fuinjutsu she had learned, she discreetly began to insert chakra points into Kakashi's chest. The technique was meant as a quick medical procedure to redirect the life flow of energy in a fatally wounded person to buy time before surgery could be performed. It could however be used to buy a few valued moments by inflicting paralysis on the intended target. She would have to slow down the stream of chakra so that it would remain unnoticeable.

Breathing heavily she ceased her pretentious struggles and despite her better judgment stared back up at Kakashi. She had no chance against the Sharingan, but at the moment the copy nin was using neither genjutsu or doujutsu.

"Who exactly are you?" he breathed heavily and much to Sakura's surprise made a tactical error by removing one of his hands from her wrist and brushing against the seal on her forehead.

"The Reserve Seal," he murmured and Sakura went utterly still beneath him. The fuinjutsu was almost complete. Kakashi's system was infected with Chakra pins. All she had to do now was activate them...

"The Hyakugou Seal, or the Yin Seal - call it whatever you like - I know what is is," Kakashi told her in a hushed tone. His eyes furrowed in confusion and his fingers gently traced down from her forehead to her cheek.

Seeing her chance, Sakura used her free hand to push herself up towards Kakashi and without warning pressed her lips to his mask. Kakashi tensed above her for a moment, his eyes connecting intensely to hers. An inner battle briefly flashed through his gaze before he leaned into her kiss. He had just started take the initiative when Sakura activated the fuinjutsu.

Kakashi collapsed into her at once and Sakura used that time to throw him off of her before making a mad dash for the door.

Something brown breezed passed her head before smashing into the door, blocking off the only exit. A moment later Sakura felt herself picked up and slammed onto the top of the vanity, the force causing the mirror to shatter and the wood to crack ominously. Gasping from the winded blow, Sakura felt Kakashi's hand settle on her throat before she even saw him. His mask was down revealing his handsome, if not incredibly angered face.

He had broken out of the fuinjutsu much faster than she had anticipated.

"but the only known user of the Reserve Seal was Princess Tsunade of the Hidden Leaf," Kakashi continued on as if nothing had happened. The hand on her throat was loose but the threat was very much real. One wrong move and she knew he would kill her.

"and Princess Tsunade perished during the Uchiha Uprising over ten years ago, so you can't be her," he concluded. Sakura swallowed thickly when Kakashi's hand slipped from the front of her throat to slide behind her back and with his grip he slid her to the edge of the vanity forcing her legs to part and adjust to his stature standing directly in front of her.

"Clever minx, using the fuinjutsu " he murmured as a playful smile graced his lips. He leaned in closer.

"But you started something and now I'm going to finish it," he vowed and brought his free hand up to grasp her hip suggestively. Sakura gasped and that was all the opening Kakashi needed. Molding his mouth to hers, he moved gently against her even as she stiffened in confusion. The heat alone was driving her wild. It was getting harder and harder to remember why she didn't want this - didn't want him. As if sensing her weakening resolve,the hand around her neck fell completely before joining its twin and grasping her other hip before pulling her more securely to him. Unable to resist, Sakura moaned and fell into him.

Gone were the memories of her escapades with team seven. Kakashi's bell tests, his lessons and encouragement, his underhanded techniques and lazy habits. Right now the only thing Sakura was aware of was the solid male in front of her who tasted like rain and whose warm hands were massaging her hips.

How could something so wrong seem so right?

* * *

Kasame sat on the windowsill and stared out at the distant sunset. The world was so oblvious in it's false beauty and peace. It didn't matter if the Hyuuga clan and Root were in league with one another. Soon everyone would learn the ultimate truth that Lord Madara had promised. Soon it would all end.

A door abruptly opened, bringing the Monster of the Midst out of his musings.

From his peripheral vision, he was aware of his partner Kakashi Hatake exiting the bedroom, face bare and carrying a bundle of something pink wrapped in his Akatsuki robes. The musky scent of sex and blood assaulted his nostrils and flooded the small safe house. Kasame's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Kakashi always was a bold one.

"If you wanted a good time, there's a brothel down the street. Nagato was very specific about the girl. Traitor or no, we were to wait for him," he warned. Kakashi hummed quietly in a neutral tone. Scowling, Kasame watched as the copy nin placed the girl delicately on the couch in the front room, and then proceeded to brush back a delicate lock of hair from her cheek. The scene was disturbingly intimate.

"Don't be jealous of my interrogation tactics," Kakashi lazily scolded him over his shoulder.

Frowning, Kasame looked beyond him to the bedroom. The bed, vanity and chair had all been smashed up. It was an unusual ploy - even for Kakashi.

"The herald was not to be touched. We have a treaty with the Uzumaki clan. Nagato is not going to be pleased. When he finds out that you bedded Karin Uzum-"

"She isn't Karin Uzumaki." Kakashi interrupted suddenly. His mismatched eyes scanned critically over the eighteen year old left in his charge, taking note of her wild, shoulder length pink hair and the seal on her forehead. A bare shoulder peaked out from the Akatsuki robe he had covered her in, revealing smooth toned skin blemished by one of the many marks he had left on her.

Male pride stirred deep within his gut.

 _It was such a shame that she had fallen asleep. Their session could have been so much longer._

"If she isn't Karin Uzumaki, then who the hell is she?" Kasami demanded, oblivious.

 _It was no matter. They had all the time in the world. She would be with him for a long time to come..._

"... Sakura Haruno of the Hidden Leaf," Kakashi coolly informed him. Kasame turned sharply to his partner.

"The Uchiha village!?" Kasame asked and looked back to the girl with new appreciation.

"I haven't seen a female nin from the Hidden Leaf since the uprising. Their numbers were devastated. Nagato and Lord Madara will be impressed," Kasame admitted grudgingly. It was just like Kakashi to find leverage over the one thing that the Uchiha clan desperately needed since their bloodied coup: abled women. Someone had to help repopulate the line.

If Kakashi was right then Lord Madara would finally have found his foothold back into his very blood clan that had thrown him out.

"Any idea which Uchiha is sponsoring her?" Kasame asked after a pause. Kakashi smirked playfully as he thought of Sakura's moaned confessions and pleasured gasps as he weaned the intel from her.

He was tempted to say that she was the most talented and valued medical nin in and unanimously sponsored by the Hidden Leaf as a whole. He was also tempted to say that her teammate had been the infamous Sasuke Uchiha or that her betrothed Itachi Uchiha would most likely wage war for her return. However...

"I think my old teammate Obito might be missing another one of his students," Kakashi drawled before pulling up his mask.

* * *

 _Sakura shot up in bed, gasping for air. Her skin was damp with sweat and in her arm, a needle protruded. Looking around the room, she relaxed slightly when she recognized the hospital._

' _That's right, there was a battle,' she thought to herself._

" _Take it easy," a familiar voice called out. Stiffening in her bed, Sakura slowly turned around and forced herself to face the copynin who was lounging asually next to her in a chair with an Icha Icha book in his hand._

' _Looks like he's not the only pervert in Team Seven now,' Sakura thought to herself with a grimace as unbidden images of her dream flashed through her head._

" _You were moaning in your sleep, are you feeling alright?" Kakashi asked her as he handed her a glass of water. Unwilling to make eye contact, Sakura downed the glass quickly._

" _I'm fine," she choked out._

" _It was just a dream."_


End file.
